


I Fear None

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Phobia, before game, fear of lightning and thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms are rare where Vriska Serket lives. Yet, when they come, it will always terrify the girl as she now has no one to turn to when another on comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fear None

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a little extra thing I wrote. This is just something I did in my spare time after having a discussion with someone. Please be sure to leave a kudo and/or comment. I'm very curious as to what you think! This is slightly different from what I'm used to writing but it was still fun.

It was just a simple sound yet it was bothersome to Vriska. The crashing sound wants her to rip off her ears but then she would still have to endure the harsh lights that burn her eyes. It’s funny to her in an odd way. Was this how her friend Terezi felt when she was blinded by light? No, of course not. Terezi was out sleeping when it all happened. Vriska rolls her eyes at the thought. Her friend got off lucky. She could have done much worse to her friend Terezi if she tried. Yet, that was the problem. They were friends. Not really anymore but Vriska saw that coming when she burned that bridge down. It happens. Despite that, they have yet to kill each other or fight with one another since then. That was good in Vriska’s book. The only downside was that she had no one to turn to at the moment. Vriska was scared and alone. She needed someone to talk because it was raining hard outside, and that was followed by an occasional lightning and blaring noise of a thunder. Storms do not happen often where she lives, but when she gets them, Vriska really feels the effects of it. The lightning crashes close to her hive that makes her growl that quickly turned into a whimper. She keeps her ear covered and shuts her eyes tightly. The storm had just started and was not letting up. If anything it is getting worse. 

She fears everything about it and wants her moirail with her. Yet, Kanaya has not been chatting with her lately. Vriska can never understand why. She plays it off when they message each other but can read the hints of bitterness in the text. Vriska wonders if has to do with the recent troubles she has caused between her flarp buddies. It shouldn't be. Vriska didn't know. It was all confusing and she is only just a simple troll at the young age of 6 sweeps old. She does not understand anything. Vriska will admit that. Not out loud of course. The last thing she needs is someone laughing at her for that. Yet, the truth is that she is scared and does not know what to do anymore. Terezi and Kanaya are out of the picture, or so she thinks. She is not going to bother to talk to them. What about her sweaty neighbor? Equius lived next door, but they are not personally close at all. It will be too weird and Vriska is not leaving her hive to be all pale with the guy. Plus, he already has that quadrant filled. It would be pretty pathetic for her to try and ask for some feelings jam from someone who already is dedicated. Plus, she is sure that if Nepeta ever found out, it wouldn't end pretty. Vriska knew that smaller girl would take offense and probably try fight Vriska or something. Vriska wasn't all that sure herself. All she knew was that it would bad. Rumors would spread and even more people would hate her. That would be bad. Every choice she makes is bad. 

Vriska feels at a lost as she keeps hiding in her dark room. It does little good to hide the flashing lights but it brings her an odd calmness when it stays dark. It gives her time to calm down long enough to not be hyperventilating. The uneven breathing is giving her a headache now. Yet that is good thing to her. It gives her something else to focus on other than the constant blasting noise along with the deadly lighting. She kept asking herself why she was being such a coward. Lightning is nothing. She should not scared like a wriggler. This was pathetic. She couldn't even go to spider mom right now. There was no way that was going to happen. Her mom was probably hidden in from the storm as there was no way she was going out there. Nope. Vriska would rather stay inside....alone. She's feels sickened by her own feeling but knows she had this coming. Vriska would never admit it though. Her pride is too high and the mask she can put on is well enough for her to fool other trolls. It's almost fun actually. She can be the toughest troll ever and still manage to break down over something so tedious. Well, it is not fun for her. Not completely. It is amazing on how she can keep this game going for so long. She loves to know that even now, most trolls would assume she would be out in the deadly storm, trying conquer the world. Vriska laughs. Even as another flash of lightning comes right before. Then the loud crashing thunder. Vriska does flinch but nothing more. She removes her hands from her ears. She's still scared...but learned from a young age to not let others see that fear. No one. It's a great way to get killed on Alternia. 

With a brave look she clenches her teeth and wait for the storm to bring on another explosion. It doesn't though. There is only a low rumble in the distance. It's far to where Vriska is not bothered. She sighs as the lightning is not as bright. The storm is passing. It's passing and that when Vriska notice how wear her legs are. They want to shake and so do her hands. Vriska feels weak. She feels as though she just finished running a marathon. Her whole body is weak. Her blood pusher is pumping fast and Vriska does her best to make sure she is not breathing too fast. Shakingly, she makes her way to her coon. She feels like complete trash at the moment but maybe some sleep could put her at ease. Them the next night she could laugh at herself on how weak she was. It would be funny then but every time her fears play with her, Vriska would break and rebuild herself. After all, she would not admit to weakness. It would just be too much for her. Vriska is already drained from the experience even though it probably would not be the last time Vriska would have to face this phobia.


End file.
